


Reunion in the night

by Annabethsgirl



Category: Siren - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 17:30:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18183617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabethsgirl/pseuds/Annabethsgirl
Summary: Ryn shows up after being away in the ocean. Just a sweet little scene, no sex.





	Reunion in the night

**Author's Note:**

> Based after the season 2 finale

It had been two months since Ryn had left with her people, after the destruction of the oil rig. Bristol Cove was still morning the loss of the lives of Xander and Calvin, and the military had retreated for the moment. Life was calm, and everyone was moving on, except for 3 people. Ben and Maddie were still holding out hope of their mermaids return, as was Helen, but with each passing day with no news, that hope twas dwindling. 

They had taken to leaving the door unlocked, just in case of a vane hope of seeing her again. That night Ben locked the door. “What are you doing?”, Maddie asked him, in that slightly panicked tone that she used when she twas stressed. “It’s been two months Mads, time we faced the fact that she’s not coming back, and move on”, Ben sounded as sad as she felt. “Just one more night, I’m not ready to give up on her yet”, she was almost desperate, afraid that if Ryn did show up, that she would find the door locked, leave, and they would never be the wiser. She didn’t want their mermaid to feel abandoned, or forgotten. 

Ben gave her a hard look, clearly searching for something, though she had no idea what. He must have found it, because he sighed, and unlocked the door, ‘ok, one more night, I don’t want to give up on her either, but if she’s not here tomorrow, then we agree to move on, yes?”. Maddie took a deep breath, then nodded, “ok”. 

They got ready for bed, as it was already getting late. They got in their respective side, leaving the unofficially agreed upon space between them, the unspoken space for their mermaid, should she return to them from the sea anytime soon. Having had a long day, they were both soon asleep.

Several hours later, the door opened to reveal a tiny figure. Said figure quietly padded barefoot to the bedroom, stopping briefly in the doorway to watch her mates sleeping. Then she silently climbed between them in the bed, claiming her rightful spot again. Neither of her mates stirred, which was fine with the mermaid, as it gave her the chance to watch their facial expressions, before she closed her own eyes to sleep.

The 1st thing that Maddie noticed when she woke that morning, but before she had opened her eyes, was that there was a very non male body pressed snuggling into her side, and a head resting on her chest, who’s hair was tickling her arm. She breathed in and out slowly for a moment, refusing to open her eye lids, lest this be a dream. 

Finally, she found the courage to do just that. Her eyes drank in the beauty that was their mermaid, still fast asleep. Ben was also awake, and caught her eye, nodding slightly in response, neither dared to move, lest she disappear before their eyes.

Ryn continued to sleep for a while, before turning over in her signature ‘I’m waking up now’ fashion. She always turned over to snuggle into the side of her other mate before waking, sometimes it was Ben, sometimes it was Maddie, this morning it happened to be Ben. 

She untwined her and Maddie’s fingers, hissing softy the way she always did as she woke, and finally blinked her eyes open, smiling when she saw that both of her mates were already awake. Ben leaned down to kiss her softly, “good morning”, he greeted with a grin. Ryn turned over so that Maddie could kiss her also, “you came back, we thought that you might not”, she murmured in a low whisper, as if she were afraid that saying it any louder would make it true somehow. “Is everything ok in the water”, Ben asked, wanting to make sure that she hadn’t come back because of some problem with her people again.

“Ok, yes. Ryn miss Ben and Maddie, Ryn come home”, the mermaid stated in the broken tone that she always used when trying to make full sentences. Maddie and Ben shared a look and a smile. “We missed you to”, Maddie said, pulling her closer. “We’re glad that you came home”, Ben agreed.

There would be other issues to deal with in the future, but for the moment, everything was right in the world. Their mermaid, their other 3rd, had come home.


End file.
